iZombie Apocalypse
by 199Eight
Summary: An infection breaks in Seattle and the gang escapes with several people along for the ride, planning on going to New York in a month. Meanwhile, another threat has appeared, Marines have started killing innocent civilians with the reason of curing the infection in the most inhumane way possible. Seddie/Creddie. 12 Chapters, currently working on it.
1. The Virus (R)

**[Carly's POV]**

_Hi, I'm Carly, normally I would've said that line at the start of our web show, but this is different now, but anyway, this is our tale of surviving the zombie apocalypse, there were nine of us originally, but some of our friends died along the way, and right now, we're at Alaska, totally zombie free, with me and my Dad. Dad said that they had plans to bomb Seattle and every part of the world with napalm, so they could be sure that nothing survives. Then we'd go back and try to do life again once more._

_We didn't expect this dilemma to happen, but it did, life changed from in a matter of minutes, first minute you'd see people talking and walking their dogs in the morning, the next people starts running around, running away from zombies, people trying to get away, but no, it was inevitable, you'd get bitten somehow, no matter what you do._

_The zombies we faced were the type of runners, though in some areas, there's some pretty slow zombies, I guess there's a type of them._

_During the journey to where we are now, we met some nice people along the way, and saved some people too, we even saw the President of the United States, shooting at zombies with a rifle, along with some marines as they headed to a chopper. _

_Later, we found out that the officials have ordered to shoot at all civilians, hostile or not, so that endangered us more, and we got caught, we were almost shot, until one guy stopped them/_

_He ordered not them to shoot us, and scan us in the eye, and we found out that we were all uninfected, so they let us go, and promised us not that others would take a shot at us._

_Anyways, have fun reading this. -Carly._

* * *

**1 and a half month ago, a day before the Apocalypse starts, me and the guys just came home from the Groovy Smoothie, thinking about new segments for the show and stuff, every thing was the way it is, everyone was not a zombie, they didn't have flesh in their mouths, nor had decomposing body parts and flies all over them, it was the same everyday life we were used to, but that will all change the next day, when disaster strikes.**

"Freddie, when're we gonna do the show? An hour later or after we finish our smoothies?"

"After we finish our smoothies, I'll get the camera then we'll start."

"Hey Carly, do you have any left-over ham around here?" Sam said, opening the fridge, then the microwave next.

"You could try your luck but-" Before I could finish my sentence, she found some.

"Never mind, found it"

"How could you not get fat with your eating habits?"

"Meh, it's in my genes." Then she gobbles the last piece, followed by a loud burp.

"Hey guys! Can I get a little help over here?" I saw my brother, Spencer, get in the room with a lot of groceries, mostly canned goods.

It took us a good few minutes to take out those cans and place them in the bag, and I asked Spencer about this.

"So Spencer, what's with the canned food, you giving it to a charity or something?" I asked, taking off the sweat off my forehead.

"No, actually, I've heard that there was a new, weird virus around." Spencer said, placing the last of the cans in a bag.

"Oh that? Pshh, that's just another trick to make people buy expensive medicine and those cans." Sam said, jokingly.

"Well, it's better safe then sorry." Spencer said.

When suddenly, the News was on broadcasting something about a virus, and every channel we switched to had the same headline.

"This is not a test, a recent virus has hit Seattle Airport and as of now, the mindless creatures are getting numerous by the minute, ripping and turning any one into one of them." The T.V Announcer said.

"See? I told you the virus was true!"

"For now let's go on live to our special reporter at Seattle Airport."

"Yes, the Seattle Police Force has responded to this situation, and are currently trying to control the situation, but they are having a hard time controlling them as the people who were running around and biting other people turned them into mindless, cannibalistic human beings, it is said that it came from a patient who was on a flight from New York to Seattle, fainted on the plane, and when they landed, he became one of them, so he is basically Patient Zero."

"Okay I see, and what does the Government have to say about this?"

"As of now we have no word from the Government except that they'll be making a serum to stop the infection, or if all else fails, they might nuke every infected city, including Seattle, if it does spread."

When suddenly, Truck loads of marines came through the gate, and quickly shot at the creatures.

"Well, I think it won't be a problem right now, because the Marines just eliminated almost every single infected here."

**Back in the Shay apartment.**

"See? I told you. That virus thing is gonna pass away sooner or later." Sam said proudly.

"Well, we still need to be cautious. I would risk turning into zombie food."

"Come on Freddie! Let's do the web show." I told him.

"Okay, I'm gonna get my camera, wait for me." Freddie went out of the room to get his camera.

**[Freddie's POV]**

I was making my way out of Carly's room and went to mine to get my camera, and about that virus thing Spencer was talking about, I know that sounds pretty dumb, but seeing it on T.V makes me wonder.

"Hey mom! Did you see where my camera is? I'm gonna need it." as soon as I went inside my room, I called Mom to see if she's inside the room.

Apparently she's not here, so I tried finding my camera, and I found it, on my bed, and after that, I called Mom to find out where is she.

_Ring_

_..._

_Ring_

_..._

_Ring_

"Hello? Freddie?" Mom said on the other line.

"Yeah this is Freddie, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the market, why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no I just called you to know where you are."

"Well, do you want anything when I get back?" She asked.

"Umm, well, could you get me a bar of chocolate then?"

"Sure son, I'll see you when I get home, I love you son."

"I love you too, Mom, see you later."

Ugh, if Sam heard me say that to Mom, she'd laugh at me, I mean? Come on? Who doesn't say "I love you" to their mothers? I'm pretty sure Sam says that to her Mom.

I went back to Carly's room and got the camera ready for the show, they talked about the virus and Sam joked about it, how it was our "impending doom" and that "the dead would walk the earth". That last thing she said, is like something I would hear from a zombie movie.

Then after that, they called in our special guest, a guy who could drink milk, then squirt it out of his nose and eye, and eat a popcorn kernel then make it come out of his eye! Freaky, yet entertaining.

After the web show, we all went down and watched T.V, Sam wanted to watch Girly Cow, while Carly wanted to watch Titanic, and me, well I wanted to watch Aliens, but we all argued before finally watching what Carly wanted.

Sometime later, Sam pulled me up and she made me do the scene wear the two leads did the "I'm flying" scene, I reluctantly did, though because I know she has a picture of me drooling in my sleep, and she threatened me that she'd post it on iCarly.

"Come on, nub, say the line!" She insisted.

"Do I have to?"

"Would you rather be ridiculed online?"

"Alright, alright." We went to our positions and got ready.

"Hello Jack." I turned around and see her standing there, just like in the movie, "I've changed my mind."

Oh this is getting worse.

"Fabrizio said you might be up-"

"Sssshh, Come here." I placed my hands on her hip, and told her, "Close your eyes."

Sam does so and I turn her to face forward, where the ship is facing. Then I took a chair and made her stand on it, with me following, and I stretch her hands to her side, then I lower mine, until her arms are still up, I say, "Okay, Open Them."

She does so, with a gasp. "I'm Flying!" Sam said with all seriousness.

Sam leaned forward, arching her back. I put my hands on her waist to steady her.

I look at her and she looks at me at the same time, we looked at each other for like a minute and half, until Carly bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god, that was so good! It's like you two were meant for each other!"

"Heh, thanks Carls." Sam and I quickly jumped down the chair.

Well that was awkward, when I looked into Sam, I didn't see the Sam I see every single day, the Sam that teases you for what you do, no, I saw I different Sam, it's weird hearing me say this, but she looked absolutely beautiful, I just hope I don't develop feelings for her.

**[Sam's POV****]**

Whew, that was so awkward, I don't know why I looked that long at him, he was pretty good at the lines, I hope Carly didn't get footage of that.

I walked out and said goodbye to Carly, then went off, what is wrong with me, all I can think about is Freddie's face.

"What is wrong with me? I can't get him out of my head!"

I went inside my room and flopped right into bed, and tried going to sleep, I can say Freddie is having this problem too.

Though I couldn't sleep, I just I turned on the T.V and watched whatever was on T.V, and I found out Girly Cow was on, so I watched it until I fell asleep on my bed.


	2. The Escape (R)

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter of iZombie Apocalypse, I will explain how the virus was made in the next chapter. For now, enjoy this one.**

**[Carly's POV]**

I woke up at 8:30 in the morning, I couldn't help but giggle whenever I think of what happened last night, ah, I 'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchen find something to eat.

What could I eat here, Bread? Nah, too bland, Chocolate? Nope, too early, Aha! Cereal! Just what I need.

I sat down in front of the T.V after making a bowl of cereal, and what was on my mind was about last nights news, though it seems silly, it could creep me out at times.

"I wonder what could be on T.V right now?" I wondered, turning the T.V on.

A flash report suddenly comes on exactly as I pressed the on button.

"Seattle Airport is still closed recovering due to the virus attack last night, it is said the the virus is being spread by bites, though it is still unknown if it is airborne." The T.V announcer said.

"Ugh, that again? That's just plain silly, Hmm where could Spencer be, he should have been awake by now, I'll go find him, but before that, more cereal." I said, then I stood up to get myself another bowl.

I tried finding Spencer, but he wasn't in his room, so I guess he left and went to Socko's or at the junk shop again, so I went to Sam's room instead, I wanted to talk about a new segment for iCarly.

_Knock, knock._

"Hey! Carly, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about the new segment I was talking about."

"Oh sure, sure, come on in! I told ya that idea would be great!"

I wonder where Freddie could be?

**[Freddie's POV****]**

I still can't stop thinking about what me and Sam did last night, I woke up at 5 am thinking about Sam, heck, I even had a DREAM about her, in my dream me, Sam and the rest were running away from something, though I don't know what.

After that, I stood up to find something to eat, maybe that chocolate bar Mom bought last night would be good, or maybe some eggs and bacon.

I checked the fridge, and sure enough, I found some eggs and a few strips of bacon, well, better than nothing.

While I was cooking, I took the newspaper that was delivered daily on our doorstep, and it's headline was about last night, a lot of people were killed by bites, some by being shot by the army either by accident or some people in the army are just getting afraid of the situation, they even had a picture of one eating a man. Eww, I think I just lost my appetite.

"I'm gonna call Mom." And at that, I whipped out my Pearphone and called Mom.

_Ring_

_..._

_Ring_

_..._

_Ring_

_..._

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, where are you?"

"I'm looking for the manager, I wanna speak to him, our hot water isn't working."

"What? Mom, I have no problem with having to take a bath with no hot water, its alright."

"No, its not alright, I wouldn't want to have you get a cold from the cold water."

"Whatever, Mom."

"You need something else?"

"No Mom."

"Okay, good."

I could go and take a bath without hot water! Come on Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!

"I should go to Sam's right now, I think Carly's there."

**[Spencer's POV]**

That thing about the virus on T.V last night really creeps me out! Though if it was real, then zombies would be running around.

I was going to Socko's to get some stuff, but I noticed something really weird, it was quiet, and some blood was on the side walk on his street, and no one was out today, weird.

I came at Socko's house and knocked, but no answer, I opened the door and found it was open, so I went in to find him, that's when he himself came out, though he didn't look like himself, he was pale and bloodied.

"Hey, Socko, whats with you, you look like you're a-" And that's where it hit me, he wasn't Socko anymore, he was a zombie, people would say I was crazy, but when the real thing is in front of you, you'll start believin'.

I ran back to our apartment, but then, a lot of zombies had started to run and followed me back, so I ran faster, but they caught up with me until I was at the apartment, the people who were out there looked at me like I was crazy, but when they saw the zombies, they ran back into their homes, some of them got bit, luckily I found a metal baseball bat.

I tried hitting a few of them until they were too many, that's when I realized that a few of them found their way in, and headed upstairs, a few guards tried to hold them off, but of course, they got bitten.

I made a dash to the elevator even though there was a group of them in my way, but luckily, I made it without a bite.

**[Carly's POV]**

Me and the guys were talking and enjoying our time together when we suddenly heard a loud banging on the door, so I opened it, and then this guy was there, and he look pale, and had blood on his mouth, I tried talking to him.

"Uh, hello, you okay there?"

He lunged at me like, I can't believe I'm saying this, a ZOMBIE.

"Carly! Move!" Sam pulled me out of the way and tried kicking the zombie, but no effect.

I was trying to look for something to hit it with, when I remembered I had a sharp thingy in my pocket, I fished it out and found out it was a broken, but sharp, handle of a hair comb.

"SAM! Use this." I passed it to Sam and she immediately knew what to do.

"Alright, EAT THIS!" She lunged at it and stabbed it in the eye, temporarily blinding it, so we made a dash downstairs, to find two of them down there, eating whats left of a poor, unlucky guy.

"Okay, we're stumped, now what?" Sam said quietly, trying not to disturb the zombies meal.

"Let's just wait until they finish." Freddie suggested.

"And let us become their next meal? No way." Sam retorted.

"Okay, well let's quietly get out while we can, then we go for help."

When suddenly, Spencer gets in the room, with the two zombies standing up, gazing at their next soon-to-be-meal,but Spencer attacks them with the bat in his hand, taking care of them easily.

"Carly? You guys still up there?"

"Yeah, we're still here." We went down and I gave Spencer a big hug, as if I hadn't seen him for years.

"Where were you?"

"I was at Socko's, he was a zombie, and almost everyone there was a zombie, I went running back here, so I can pick you guys up and we can leave, there's loads of zombies out there, so I bought us a truck."

"Okay but how'd you get a truck?" Freddie asked curiously.

"I got it from a retired marine. He said he wanted it off his hands, but its still in good shape."

"Where is it then?" Sam asked.

"It's in the parking lot, he also said he'd give us a few of his old pistols. Colt. 45's and a few mags of it."

"How many did he give?" Sam asked.

"Enough for three of us. And we could go to the gun shop to get a few extras, if the people here haven't taken them all yet."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's already 11 am, we still have time to leave, before we get over run."

**[Freddie's POV]**

I can't believe this is really happening, a zombie was just in front of us, we were lucky to have gotten down the stairs.

When suddenly, my phone ringed, which gave me and the others a shock.

"Oh, it's just my phone, it's Mom."

"Hello, Mom?"

"Freddie? Are you alright?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine. Where are you, me and the guys are about to leave."

"Ow, there's no time son, go to our room, take them with you, I want you to get something." She sounded like she's hurt, maybe she got bi- no, impossible.

"What is it Freddie?" Spencer asked. "Is your Mom alright?"

"I don't know, but lets go to my room, she said she wanted me to get something there, though we better hurry."

We did what Freddie wanted, he seemed worried, we went to his room, which had a zombie inside, so Spencer gave it a hit to the head.

"Okay, what are we looking for here Mom?"

"Go to my cabinet, and get that bag in there."

"Hmm, okay found it, I- Oi! It's heavy!"

"You okay son? Ow.."

"Yeah I'm okay, now what?"

"Open it, and give one of whats inside to your friends."

Freddie opened and and his eyes were literally widened, he saw a lot of guns in the bag, two shotguns, 4 knifes, and a bow and a full set of arrows, and some Sub-machine guns.

"Mom, where'd you get these?"

"There's no time to explain, just get one and-"

"Mom?"

We could hear growls and the phone dropping.

"She's gone Freddie." Carly told me.

"No, no, it can't be, she has to live, SHE HAS TO!"

"We all have to accept what happens, I'm sorry Freddie." Spencer patted me on the back to make me feel better, though I don't know how a pat on the back would help.

"Okay, let's move! Let's go to the truck, but before that, someone get some of the canned food I bought and place them in the bag, put in what you think could fit, and get extra clothes, preferably jackets and shirts, pants."

We did what we were told, and after that, we made the move to go downstairs, when we got to the hallway heading downstairs, there were a load of zombies in our way, maybe there was 15 of'em, so Spencer said that we should find another way, that is, until Sam suddenly shouted.

"RAMPAGE!" A load of bullets were coming from her and and Carly, though Carly had to turn the safety function off before she fired her gun. I soon fired and and Spencer fired too, we took them down easily, so we headed downstairs.

"Alright, check the corners and see if there's anything worth taking. We'll be leaving in 30 minutes." Spencer said, sitting down on a chair and making sure no zombies were around.

With that said, I made a run to the managers office, to try and find Mom, but she wasn't there, so I checked almost everywhere, but when I checked in the bathroom, I found my Mom's golden bracelet, apparently it was a heirloom from our ancestors, where could she be? I hope she's safe.

**Cheers.**

**199Eight.**


	3. Origins (R)

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter of iZombie Apocalypse, The gang has now recruited Lewbert T-Bo and Shelby Marx, who could be found on this chapter, roaming the now zombie infested Seattle, It's up to you to find out who. Enjoy.**

**[Freddie's POV]**

I continued my search for Mom until I found her bracelet, so she could be alive, since I found a dead zombie on the floor, with a pocket knife stuck on its chest, She could be alive.

"I just hope you're alive Mom, I need you." When a zombie appeared behind me and tried biting me, I tackled with it until I managed to reach my gun and shot it. That was close.

I ran back to the entrance, and saw Spencer there, standing.

"Hey Spencer, where's the others?" But he didn't say a thing.

I saw he had something red in his mouth, and I saw a bite mark on his arm, it had blood on it. That's when Spencer turned around and looked at me, he had BLOOD in his mouth, he might have been bitten when he was at Socko's, maybe he just hid it from us.

"No, not you Spencer, not you." Then I tripped on something, it was Sam, she had a bite mark on her neck.

"No, why? Why her?" I don't know why I was saying that, but I seemed to care for her after our 'incident' last night.

"Freddie." Someone spoke behind me, it was Carly, and she was bitten, she's bleeding.

"No! Carly!" I ran beside her and placed her head on my lap.

"No no no, why all of you, why all at once?" I felt tears dropping from my eyes, seeing her in this state, then I looked at Spencer, or what was once Spencer, slowly walking near me.

I looked at him, not with pity, but with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" I shouted at him with all the air in my lungs.

"Freddie, go." Carly insisted.

"No, where you stay, I stay."

I regret what I said, she turned, right in front of me, then she lunged her head at me and tried biting me on the neck, I was tackling with her until what used to be Sam, stood up and quickly had her arm on my neck and stood me up and pushed me on the wall, well, this is it, this is the end of Freddie Benson.

They both made the motion to bite my neck, and I felt their breath, then the sank their teeth on my neck, which made me closed my eyes for it to be over, until I heard laughing.

"Hahaha, good job girls." It was Spencer who was talking.

"Oh, that was good. Great job Carly, if you were an actress, you'd win an Oscar!" Then both Sam and Carly moved away, laughing.

"Thanks Sam, come on Freddie!" Carly called me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" was all I could say, I was still crying.

"Oh, well, I'll explain it to you. Sam found a bucket of fake blood, and a pair of fangs, so we thought of a prank, and this is what we came up with." Spencer explained, while laughing. "You were pretty sad there, seeing them both bitten. And the whole, 'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!' was good!"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I shouted.

"Oh come on, we could at least have some fun."

"We're in a fucking zombie apocalypse, Spencer! And you would have fun right now!? In the open!? What if it did happen, what would you do!?" I was so pissed off.

"You really don't get a joke do you?" Sam said, laughing.

"Oh come on Freddie, it was just a joke." She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, probably to make me cool down.

"Just don't do that again, if you do, I would literally shoot your brains out, even if you're bitten or not." I told Spencer.

"Yeah yeah, come on let's-" When suddenly we heard a crash, and a voice.

"It's coming from there." Sam pointed at the room where we placed the Lewbert cam.

We opened it, and found Lewbert, holding a knife.

"Ahh! Get away!" He then started swinging the knife, until Spencer took the knife.

"Lewbert, calm down, it's just us."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just shocked and all. One of them just jumped at me, I ran back here." Lewbert said, with a shivering tone.

"So, you wanna come with us? We're leaving." Spencer invited him.

"Uhh, okay, sure. But can I get a gun too?"

"Sure, once we get to the gun shop."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Good, lets go to the parking lot."

We ran into the parking lot and faced a few zombies in there but we took care of them easily.

We saw the truck and it was a big one, no denying. And it had a 50. Cal on top of it.

"Alright, get in! Freddie, you're on shotgun, I wanna talk to you."

After we got on the truck.

"Listen, I know that what me and the girls did wasn't good, but we wanted to have fun, you can't deny that, you would do that if I was in your place, I know your trying to be mature but just for once, have fun. I just hope you can forgive me for what I did."

"Alright, I forgive you, just don't do that again. I wouldn't hesitate to pull a gun on you."

"Okay, now come on, give me a high five!" He raises his hand.

"Yeah. High Five." [Slap]

"Alright now! Let's go!" We drove out of the parking lot and went on our way to somewhere, crushing zombies on the way.

A little while later, we drove by the Groovy Smoothie, we went in and found that no one was inside, well, except a dead zombie with an ax mark on its chest.

"I wonder where T-Bo could be?" I wondered.

From behind the counter, came T-Bo, bloodied and wielding an Ax, shouting.

"ALRIGHT! COME ON YOU ZOMBIE PRICKS! I- Oh, Carly, it's you, sorry you had to see me like this."

"It's alright T-Bo, but you did give us a scare there." Carly said, looking pale.

"Yeah, sorry, hey, you guys wanna have some Smoothies? Their free right now, since this world is full of zombies and no one going to buy."

"Sure! Thanks T-Bo. I'll have a Banana Smoothie." Carly said.

"I'll have a Strawberry." Sam said.

"I'll have a Blueberry Smoothie." I said.

"Give me what Carly wants." Spencer said.

"You want anything there Lewbert?" T-Bo asked, while making the smoothies.

"Uhh, maybe a Peach smoothie?"

"Sure."

After a few minutes of drinking, we all went back to the truck.

"T-Bo, wanna come with us? We still got enough space."

"Sure man, just lemme get my bag."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

We left right after T-Bo got on the truck, we headed for the gun shop Spencer was talking about.

While driving, we saw a lot of people being devoured by the zombies, some being thrown by their own friends for their own safety, with the zombies eating the poor, unlucky guy.

"We're here, okay, now get a gun that takes your fancy. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

We all headed inside, though me and the rest wouldn't get a gun since we had guns already, but we took some ammo for our guns, while Lewbert and T-Bo took Sub-machine guns, T-Bo took a FN P-90 and Lewbert taking a Uzi SMG.

We were about to leave when we heard a familiar voice.

"Guys, do you remember that voice?"

We all listened, it was coming from a small building next to the gun shop. We went near and heard noises, some punching and kicking was what we heard, we opened it to find Shelby beating up two zombies.

"Hey guys? Whats up?" We saw Shelby in there taking care of zombies, as if she's not in trouble.

"Oh nothing. You wanna have a little help with that?" Sam asked.

"Sure, you can shoot'em if you want. I'm getting a bit tired."

"Okay, here we go!" Sam fired her FN P-90, killing both zombies.

"Thanks for the help, what are you guys doing here?" Shelby asked.

"Actually, we was just about to ask you that, we were about to get out of Seattle so we could go to uninfected zones." Sam asked.

"Well, I wanted to visit Carly, though the bus I was riding got overwhelmed by zombies, but I got off before I got bit, and this is where I've been staying for 3 hours."

**[Carly's POV]**

I can't believe Shelby is here, ever since I had that bout with her, we really became close, though one thing really makes me wonder; She looks like Tori, though I don't think they've met, it would be really weird if you meet someone who looks like you.

"Well, uhh, do you wanna come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Shelby agreed.

"Alrighty then, go inside the gun shop and look for something that you like."

When a badly damaged car comes from the curve with zombies on it, crashes on a nearby tree, giving us a shock.

"Check who's in that car. Sam, take care of those zombies for me will ya?" Spencer asked.

"Alright, you zombies, time to eat lead!" She killed them all with straight head-shots, not even missing a shot.

We went near the car, with caution, when the car doors opened, with the smoke coming from the car getting thicker and thicker by the minute, before it completely surrounds the car with smoke.

When a tall, thick figure emerges from the wreckage, I was ready to scream and shoot at what was in front of us, so were the others, but when we heard it's voice, we knew it was someone we know.

"Hi guys, hey, why are you pointing those guns at me?" It was Gibby, a tall, thick guy would probably be him.

"Oh uhh nothing. How'd you get that car anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, it's my friends, I borrowed it."

"Really? You borrowed it?"

"Yeah, yeah I did, yeah.." He was really sounding unsure of what his is answer. "Oh alright, I stole it."

"How? Exactly did you take it?"

"I hot-wired it."

"Okay, well then, would you like to join us?"

"For what?"

"To escape this apocalypse."

"SURE! Why not!"

"Okay then, go get a gun in there."

"Wait, no, I'll just give you these. You'd like'em" I saw Freddie hand him a shotgun, which made Gibby smile.

"Thanks."

**Flashback...**

**A few days before the infection started, New York City.**

**[Mark's POV]**

I'm still pretty sleepy, I just got off my flight trying to test this new medicine so it could probably cure my cancer.

"Mark Abner, please go to the office." The man on the announcer said.

"Well that's early, I just hope this medicine works." I stood up and walked down the hallway, and when I took a left I saw the office down the corner, and a man met me there.

"Welcome sir, please enter."

"Don't mind if I do."

I sat down on a chair and waited until the manager came and talked with me.

"Hello, you must be Mark."

"Yeah, when are we going to test that medicine of yours?"

"A little later, for now, let's talk. When'd you have cancer?"

"Just two months ago."

"Okay, and where were you at that time?"

"Seattle."

"Okay, thanks for answering my questions, now, let's go to the testing facility."

"Well, that was quick."

We walked for about a few minutes until we came to the facility, it was all white and the doctor and the nurses were there as well.

"Okay, now sit and wait while the doctor checks you up."

It took the doctor 5 minutes to check me up, then he signals the nurses to give me the medicine.

"Okay, if I drink this, are you sure it would heal my cancer?"

"Maybe, its just a prototype. So I have no idea if it works."

"Well, here it goes."

I took the pill and drank it.

"Okay, you're good to go."

"Thanks, now I need a flight back to Seattle."

"Don't worry, we've got that covered."

"Thanks, how nice."

We went to the airport so I could get back to Seattle.

"Hey, don't forget to give me a call if it works!"

"Yeah sure."

I am definitely not feeling good after drinking that pill, I'm getting dizzy, and pale. What the hell is this?

"Uhh, excuse me miss, can I get a tissue?"

"Yes sir. Here you go."

"Thanks, Jesus I'm getting nose bleed."

I'm feeling weaker and weaker by the minute, the people beside me are getting nervous that I might lose consciousness, I need to get a doctor.

"Is anybody a doctor in here?"

"I am, what do you need?"

"Can you check on me, I'm getting dizzy and my nose is bleeding, I don't know what this is."

"Sure son, just stay down."

I finally lose consciousness, when I wake up, I was at Seattle Airport at the clinic, on a stretcher.

"Ohh, my head hurts. Hey, is anybody there?"

"Oh, you're awake, my names Nurse Lisa, and I'm glad you're still alive."

"How long have I been out?"

"For a few hours, maybe even a day."

"A day? Wow, that's lon- Agh." I felt something inside me, like I've been hit by a butcher knife, my insides was hurting, and its getting worse.

"[GASP] Okay just stay there and I-I'll just call the doctor." She quickly went outside and called the nurses and the doctor.

I couldn't help but shout, I was bleeding from the nose and ear, I puked blood, then I lost control of myself.

"Doctor hurry!"

"Okay, get my equipment and I'll-" The doctor was shocked at what he saw, Mark was now a zombie, pale and had blood on his mouth, Mark, or what used to be him, lunged at the doctor and bit him, then he proceeded to run after the other staff, leading to the events from Chapter 1.

**And that is the end of chapter 3, so approximately, it took the medicine 1 day and 17 hours and a good few minutes to mutate, and why is that? Well, since his body is still alive, it would take a long time to let the medicine do it's work, since it was just a prototype, meaning it is still has a 50% chance it's still not safe and it wouldn't give effects quickly.**

**Cheers.**

**199Eight.**


	4. Meeting friends along the way (R)

**[Sam's POV]**

I was surprised seeing Shelby a few minutes ago, but I was more surprised at Gibby. Him stealing a car? Oh please, he couldn't even dare take candy from a baby, and he's not good at choosing good choices either. But still, he gained a little respect from me, I wouldn't dare steal one.

"Spencer, where're we headed to anyway?"

"Well, it depends, the Government hasn't said anything yet."

"Okay then, where are we gonna sleep?"

"Hmm, I haven't actually crossed that yet, I'll look into it.

"How about ammo?"

"We'll get some extras from here and any other gun shops we could find."

"Okay."

"Alrighty, everyone get in the truck, we gotta move."

We got on the truck and drove on to the bridge to get to the next city, but when we got there, we've found something I knew would happen; some hot shots barred the road and are probably looters, based on what their surroundings look like. Tons of food, gas, and a car.

"Spencer, their looking right at us! What do we do? And look at their guns!" Carly said, worried that we might get shot.

I took a look at their guns and saw that they had guns of a higher caliber than ours, powerful enough to rip this truck apart, even if that 50 cal. on that table alone could be trouble.

"Yo don't try and passing here without giving yo stuff bitches! Yo that's right, am I right bro?" Dumb-ass, the next thing you'll know, you'll be on the ground.

"We could try taking them out from here or on foot, another choice is to just ram through the barricade, so what's your pick?" Spencer told us the choices, whether door No. 1 or door No. 2.

Me, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, T-Bo, Shelby and Lewbert chose door No. 1 while the Gibby chose No. 2.

"So, majority wins, but before that, Gibby, why choose crashing through the barricade?"

"I don't know, I just liked the idea of seeing us crash through that."

Once again, I have proven that Gibby is an idiot when it comes to picking options.

"Alright, we need to get close to hit those guys, since ours have low accuracy at long range, so we're gonna evasion tactics and speed to get close. Don't fire when I say so, especially you Sam. Shelby you're in charge if there's any survivors, beat them senseless, though it maybe bad, I wouldn't want to have some guy out for revenge."

Why mention me, I know I have issues when holding guns, but I can't help it!

Spencer took a piece of paper and a pen, from which I don't know where it came from, drew up a plan, drawing us and the guys over there, with us running in a zig zag direction when Spencer says so, so we could make them lose focus on who to shoot at. I would love to give you guys reading this fanfic a picture of the drawing, but the author of this fanfic is too lazy to make one.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay, go!"

At that, we ran in a zig-zag, confusing those guys, though me, Carly and Shelby almost got shot, we managed to get close enough to get a decent shot.

"Okay! Now fire!"

Once we got near, we opened fire, taking out all of them in an instant.

"Now that that's out of the way, get that 50. cal and their guns and some food too, we could use'em."

"What about the other car?"

"Hmm, we could use that, since its a pick up truck, why not? Gibby, can you hot wire it?"

"Yeah sure."

"And place the other 50 Cal. on that, so if any happy-go-lucky bastard takes a shot at the other truck, well, you know what to do."

Soon after we got the 50 Cal, we drove on, until we reached a small neighborhood, all abandoned, we tried looking for houses we could live in for a while, since it's already 5:00 pm, we settled down, though we did found some zombies inside, we made them chase us, since we wouldn't like having zombie brains all over the floor where we're going to sleep.

"Okay, now that's done, get some of the food out, we're going to eat later."

Gibby volunteered and went out to get them, while we were finding some blankets and anything that we could use.

"Hey, there's some old blankets here, this'll do the trick right?" T-Bo said,

"Yeah, T-Bo, get'em over here, did ya find any pillows?"

"No, sorry."

"We could live with that."

"Okay, get those blankets on the floor, so we don't need to place them once we're about to sleep."

Dang I miss doing iCarly, we could have been doing that today, if this hadn't happen- wait, where's Mom? Oh no, I forgot all about her! Where could she be?! Could she have survived this? I hope so!

"I just made myself sad." I just hope Mom's safe.

**[Sam's dream]**

I had a dream, it involved me back at Bushwell Plaza, I was at the entrance, with the surroundings all destroyed, blood all over the place, and zombies everywhere.

"Impossible, this is just a dream, Sam, wake up! You're not at Seattle anymore!" I tried waking myself up, when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Sam."

I turned around to see my twin sister.

"Melanie?! Where's Mom? Where is she?!"

"SAM!" I heard my Mom shout my name, I turned around to see here in a different place, but just in front of me, Union Square, I run to her and we hug, only to find out, she became a zombie, and bit me on the neck, and it hurt mentally as it was physically in my dream.

"Ahhh!" I woke up. I was sweating, and I started to cry about what I had dreamed.

**[Freddie's POV]**

I just got woken up by Sam, she probably had a nightmare, so, naturally, I came to her and talked to her, I wouldn't do that in a normal, no zombie world since she basically teases me almost everyday, but this is different, we need our friends and family, and I consider Sam one.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I went closer so I can hear her.

"I had a nightmare." I was right. She did have a nightmare.

"Well, what did you dream about?"

"About my Mom."

"I thought you didn't have nightmares?" I joked her so she could feel a little happy.

"Well, this one's different. It's about my Mom."

"Well, that makes both of us, look I promise I'll help you look for her."

"Really? You'll do that? For me?"

"Well, yeah, since your my friend and all, we've known each other for a long time."

"If your my friend, then get over here."

Oh not good, not good.

"Uh, sure, but first, why?"

"I'm getting cold over here. You ever heard of sharing body heat?"

"Yeah, wh- Wait, no, oh come on!"

"Come on Freddie. Just tonight. Please?"

I looked at her straight, her blues eyes twinkled. I couldn't say no to someone that beautiful, not with that look.

"Oh, all right fine. How do you do that anyway? I haven't done that yet."

"Simple. Come over here and wrap your arms around me and get closer to my body."

[GULP] "Ooookay."

"Still cold, come on a little closer."

"Like this?" I accidentally bumped her butt.

"Ooh, that's better, wrap your blanket around us."

I took my blanket and wrapped it around us.

"That's better." Then she slipped her hand in my shorts and got a hold of my 'thing'.

"You got a big one down there huh?" Then she gave my 'thing' a few strokes. "You've got pretty big one for a dork, I wonder how this big and thick could fit in my-"

"Sam! Stop! Don't say that."

"Aww, don't worry. I'll stop talking. Goodnight nub." And to make it all weirder, she gave me a peck on the lips.

What in the name of chizz just happened! Sam wouldn't do that! Unless she had feelings for m- No no, it can't be. I think I'm actually falling for her. Though it's actually weird, even though she touched my 'thing' and gave me a peck on the lips, does not mean she has feelings for me.

**8:36 AM.**

**[Carly's POV]**

I woke up feeling hungry and thirsty, when I noticed that Freddie wasn't in his place, I sat up and looked around the room, and there I found him, cuddled with Sam, with their noses touching.

"Haha, I better tell the others." I went to the guys and woke them up, and putting my finger on their lips when they decide to shout.

"Look at Sam and Freddie." I whispered so they both wouldn't wake up.

They all looked and it took them a good 10 seconds to have them all smiles, when Freddie suddenly woke up.

[Yawn] "Good-morning, uhh, hey what're you guys looking at?"

When he realizes that he's sleeping next to Sam, we all laughed, mocking him a bit.

"Nice one Freddie!"

When Sam wakes up after Freddie, she just looks at us like nothings wrong, but when she turned to Freddie, she was all smiles.

"Morning Freddie." After that, she gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him blush, just like a tomato.

It maybe or may not be true, but I think Sam's falling for Freddie.

"Oh, you two are really meant for each other! You should go talk to her, don't worry, I know she likes you, she's just letting you make the first move!" I encouraged Freddie to talk to her.

"Uhh, okay." He stands up and follow Sam.

"Atta boy." I'm happy for both of them, it's a good thing Freddie managed to get past over his crush on me.

"So, you think these two would get along?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Me too. Come on, lets eat. Let those two love birds enjoy."

We took out the cans and ate, while watching Sam and Freddie enjoy themselves. I could remember how Freddie didn't that Melanie was real and Sam was just tricking him, though that changed when Mel kissed him, just to prove that she was real.

"Good old memories."

**[Sam's POV]**

I think I just got Freddie's attention from last night, with a peck on his lips and a few strokes on his, you know, and now he's here, talking to me. It's good that Freddie got over his crush on Carly, I love Freddie, but he just doesn't know that, I want him to keep guessing, then I'll tell him. And the 'I wonder how this big and thick could fit in my-' comment last night, doesn't mean I'm not a virgin anymore, I've just seen big ones, though his is bigger, and no, I didn't see one of those in real life, just videos, when I feel alone.

"So, uh, why'd you do that thing to me you did last night?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, just tell me, I'll tell no one about it. Please?"

"Oh, there's no need for that, I've told it to the guys a few minutes ago."

The way Freddie reacted was with eyes wide, knowing that he has his life is ruined, his dignity is ruined as well, and I know he could never face the guys again, but what Freddie doesn't know is that I lied.

"You told them?!"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"That just ruined my life! That's WAY worse than me drooling in my sleep."

"Oh Freddie you are so cute when you're mad."

I think I'll tell him the truth later, but for now, I'll enjoy seeing Freddie walking in circles, probably thinking a way to solve this, which is what he is doing right now.

"Freddie, could you stop that, you're going to make yourself dizzy."

"No no, I'm *ahem* fine."

"Well, you should eat, here." Spencer passed him a can of food.

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll stop, I'm getting dizzy."

I looked at Freddie, and it was obvious he was looking right at me, I can tell he's getting crazy.

"Okay guys, time to leave, we better hurry. Gibby, get the bags." Spencer said, as he was getting outside.

"Why me?"

"Okay, T-Bo, could you help Gibby get the stuff to the truck?"

"Yeah, sure man. Come on Gibby I'll help ya."

"Okay, problem solved. I'll be waiting at the truck."

I was standing by the door when Freddie asked me something.

"Did you really tell them that?"

"Hmm, no."

"Really? Oh thank god!"

"But I'll tell them later."

"What!? No! Please don't tell them! I-I'll do anything you want!"

And that is where I thought of an idea, with Freddie doing whatever I want, it'll be fun.

"Hmm, okay, good deal."

"What?"

"That means, you'll be sleeping with me. I see you tonight, pretty boy."

"What!? No way I am sleeping next to you tonight!"

"Well, good luck to you losing your dignity. Hey Carly-"

"Alright! Alright! But just this one time!"

"No way! As long as I know your secret, you'll have to do everything I say."

"*Sigh* Alright, but don't tell the guys what you did."

"Okay, done deal. No backing out."

"Yes."

"Oh, and you have to call me ma'am."

"What? No way!"

"Okay then, Carly, I wanna tell you somet-"

"STOP! Alright, I'll call you that...Ma'am."

"That's better." Followed with a kiss on the lips, I walked to the truck, knowing he'd be sleeping with me tonight, gives me the giggles.

I looked back and saw him smile, but when he noticed I was looking at him, he turned around and went back inside.

"Let's go guys, everything's on the trucks, next destination, California!" Spencer shouted.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Everyone piled up on the trucks and left.

I looked at Freddie on the other side of the truck, I wish I could go near him and hug him, but I'm afraid that I would weird him out, that's what I've been doing for the past hour.

"Hey Freddie, come over here."

"No."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm coming, ma'am."

"Wow, when'd Freddie call you that?"

"We made a deal. Though it's highly secret, its just between the two of us."

"Well, can you tell me?"

At that, Freddie gave me the look, saying no in his eyes.

"Nope, Freddie's dignity is on the line."

"Oh, okay, that's okay, I wouldn't ask if Freddie's dignity is on the line."

I saw Freddie take a breath of relief and gave me the sign of 'Don't do that again.' I won't, I wouldn't want you to move away from me, I like being around you, I just haven't told you yet.

**End of Chapter 4.**

**And if the part where Sam strokes Freddie's 'thing' is not mild sexual theme anymore, feel free to PM me, and I'll edit that part.**


	5. The Twin (R)

**Chapter 5. Sorry it this took long.**

**[Carly's POV]**

I woke up pretty early, I think it was about 4:00 am, I think it was Spencer who woke me, I saw him cooking in the kitchen with Gibby. He asked me if I could go and take a look out while he was cooking. Plus he said it was my turn to be look out.

[Yawn] "Fine, what're cooking anyway Spencer? And where's my gun?" I stood up and tried to lose my sleepiness, by jumping around. I could see the others still asleep, and Sam and Freddie was huddled together, dang, if I had my camera, I'd take a picture of this. This is priceless!

"It's on the table, if you see a zombie, don't shout, and by the way, we have fried corn beef and bread for breakfast." Me, shout? No way, I can handle myself pretty much.

I went to the window near the door, and propped up a chair, and sat down, looking outside, everything was misty, I could hardly see the road outside.

I miss walking outside, when the undead wasn't walking about. "I miss doing the things I could do before this all happened, walking in parks, Tennis, going on a hike, or just plain walking."

While I was reminiscing in my mind, I suddenly saw something move in the distance, and it was getting nearer, zombies, and they were getting more and more of the coming out of the mist, until they filled out a whole block. I'm getting nervous. I went back to Spencer to say. "Spencer, there's a load of zombies going this way, what're gonna do?"

Spencer thought for a minute, and then said. 'Just relax, they're probably just passing through, no biggie." Yeah, I don't wanna run around getting chased by zombies. "Alright, I'll get back there."

I went back and looked outside the window, they were a lot already outside, and some of them were banging at the doors outside, I'm getting creeped out over here, crap, one of them just went to the front porch and looked at the house carefully, I think this was the last owner of this house.

"Spencer! There's a zombie looking right through here!" I shouted quietly. "Alright! I'm coming! Didn't I tell you not to shout?" Spencer went near and looked, "Oh, you're right, take Gibby with you, I'll just finish my cooking and we'll eat."

I went to the kitchen to get Gibby come with me. "Gibby, would you come with me near the door, I need an extra just in case." I asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'll just get my gun, go on, I'll catch up."

I went to the door and looked outside, there were already a lot of zombies outside, though I couldn't see the other zombies, must've left already. "Gibby! Hurry up, I'm getting the creeps here."

"Wait up, I can't find my gun." Gibby replied.

I spent more time looking outside, I was getting scared by the minute, until Spencer's hand dropped on my shoulder, giving me a scare.

[GASP] "Don't do that! I might've shot you!" He just laughed. "Don't worry, they'll be gone in the next few minutes. Come on, wake up the others, we're gonna eat."

"Guys, wake up, it's time to eat." I carefully nudged the others. "Huh? Yeah,yeah, I'm getting up, could you pull me up Carly?" Sam asked, stretching her hand out.

"Yeah sure, hey Freddie, wake up." Freddie woke up next after Sam stood up. "Alright, Shelby, wake up. Time to eat." The rest woke up after Sam and Freddie, and we sat down on the table, until Spencer laid down the food he cooked, with the good smell of the food wafting under our noses.

"Well that woke me up. Hahaha." Freddie said. "Alright guys, dig in, but before that, who'll wash the dishes?"

"I will, you could count me on the Spencer." T-Bo raised his hand. "Alright, now that that's done, we'll leave at 7:30 am."

While we ate, we talked about the virus, but occasionally one of us joked, which made the rest of us bursting in laughter, but we got back to the subject.

"Okay, time to leave, Gibby, help me with the things." Spencer said. "Carly, you clean the bed sheets up. We're going to bring those."

I went to fix the bed sheets up, and I placed them on the bag. Okay, easily done. After a few minutes, we left. But after we made sure we left nothing.

When the ride started, I volunteered to play games, like I Spy, Tic Tac Toe, and Rock Paper and Scissors. We played the game a few times, though I noticed Sam was getting bored.

**[Sam's POV]**

"Well, I'm getting bored, can't we have a little more fun than this? You know, like playing on the arcade?" I suddenly asked in the middle of a game of I spy.

"I agree on that idea, Sam, but we can't find a way to power all those arcades." Spencer said.

"I think that some arcades have generators, so we could just turn them up and we'll go on and play." I replied.

"Alright, we'll go look for one."

"Yay!"

We drove on for at least an hour finding one, we found one, though we didn't get inside, reason. It was full of zombified kids, Carly cried suddenly, those kids didn't even make it to their teens.

"Just don't think about them Carly." I said, trying to make her mind off thinking about those kids.

"I know, I know, but it's hard not to."

"You'll get over it."

We were getting pretty bored in the truck, and we couldn't find an arcade, so we had to go on and leave, but when we were getting out of the town we were in, we found one, Chuck E Cheese.

"Yeah! Chuck E Cheese!" I shouted as I jumped off and went inside.

"Hey Sam! Wait up, be careful! Everyone get your guns and follow her." I heard Spencer saiy, running after me.

We went inside and found it to be completely empty, no zombie inside, looks like they all left in a hurry, I went inside the storage room, looking for a generator.

After a few minutes of searching inside, I found it. "BINGO! Hey guys! I found the generator." I tugged at it a few times, then it was followed by a sound of a motor.

Suddenly, everything in the room lit up, and every arcade opened up, so we went to the tokens booth and took all the tokens inside.

"Alright, lets have some fun!" Spencer dashed quickly to the Jurassic Park arcade, Carly followed him, and Me and Freddie went to the car arcade, and had a race.

"I am so going to beat you, dork."

"You won't stand a chance!" Freddie replied.

While Lewbert and T-Bo played a game of bowling, Shelby and Gibby played an arcade where you had to punch the cushion with a glove, so after Freddie and me played the arcade they played, she joined in, and bet that she'd win, though what happened was a tie.

After all the fun, we settled down to eat, we found some food at the storage room, and cooked it in the kitchen, it smelled so good, I almost drooled. It's a good thing we have T-Bo, he made some smoothies after we ate.

"Okay, so we've had our fun, now lets go. I'll wait in the truck for ya'll." Spencer said.

"Can we play just one last game?" I pleaded Spencer.

"Sure, just hurry up."

"Thank you Spence!" I ran with Carly and Freddie to a big, 3 player game, which was, ironically, a zombie game.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, this could be practice for zombie shooting." I pointed out.

"She has a point there, let's play."

It had a 3D screen and a load of different zombies to fight with! That's better than actually facing one. We were half into the game when we ran out of tokens, but it was fun for the three of us.

"Alright guys, lets go." Freddie said.

But before Freddie got to the truck, I got a hold of him before he got out of the truck.

"Don't forget, you are sitting with me." I saw Freddie give out a sigh of "I am so pissed right now", followed by a "Yes Ma'am."

"Aww, ain't that cute, follow me."

We went outside and got on our trucks, we left after taking a last look at Chuck E Cheese.

I hope we go to another one of these, I'm already bored when I was at the truck. Now all they were doing was I Spy and Tic Tac Toe, not fun. I sure wish I could take a bath right now, and some new clothes would do, what I'm wearing right now is getting soiled. "Hey Spencer, when're we gonna take a bath?"

"Hmm, I hadn't really thought about that, maybe we'll go take a bath at the end of the day." Spencer replied. "Where are we right now anyway?"

"Based on this map I have, I think we're near the border of Oregon and Seattle." Spencer replied. "Oregon, wow, we really got far in a few days. How many hours do you think before we get in Oregon?"

"About 5-6 hours left, not counting stops." Spencer replied. "Well, what're gonna do in 5 hours?"

"Hmm, I suppose you guys could just play some I spy or just sleep, its your call." I turned to the guys and I asked what should we do.

"We could play Rock Paper Scissors, but with a twist, if you lose, you strip off one piece of your clothing, starting from the shirt, then the shoes, and then the other, until we reach the pants, though Sam would have to remove her shirt two time since she has two shirts on." Carly suggested. "That's a good idea, Carly. I'm in on that game." I instantly saw Freddie's reaction, I could read his expression, saying "This is a bad idea."

Everybody else agreed with me, which was Gibby, Shelby and T-Bo. The other one that didn't agree was Freddie, for obvious reasons.

"Alright, let the game begin." We dropped our hands, and this is the result. Rocks: Shelby, Carly, T-Bo. Papers: None. Scissors: Gibby, Me, and Freddie.

Gibby removed his, though he wasn't chubby anymore, he lost a little weight, he even had a little abs poking out. "Nice physique Gibby, I'm impressed." I said to him.

Freddie removed his, and it showed a semi-muscular body underneath that dorky shirt, he has definitely been working out. "Pretty impressive there, nub."

"Thanks, I think."

I removed my shirt, lucky for me, I was wearing an extra shirt. If you ask why I do this, it's extremely cold sometimes, and I'm easily affected by the cold.

"Well that was a downer, but let's continue." We dropped our hands again and the result was. Rock: Me, Freddie, Shelby. Paper: No one again. Scissors: T-Bo, Gibby, and Carly.

Carly removed her shirt to reveal white skin, with perky teen boobs under her bra. "Alright, T-Bo, you take off your shirt too." T-Bo removed his to reveal a pretty good physique. "Nice physique."

Gibby took off his shoe, showing a black and white sock, though it smelled like a rat.

"Okay, let the game continue." We dropped our hands again and the results were.

Rock: T-Bo, Me, Carly, and Shelby. Paper: Gibby and Freddie. Scissors: None.

Carly T-Bo and me removed our shoe, while Shelby removed her shirt, revealing a sports bra.

**[Freddie's POV]**

This is going from good, to a disaster, if I lose more often, I'm going to be down to my undies, though honestly, I could say Sam and Shelby both look hot in their bra's.

"Okay, lets continue." Sam said, drawing out her hand.

We dropped our hands and the result was.

Rock: Me, Gibby, T-B. Paper: Shelby, Sam and Carly. Scissors: Nobody. I knew this was going to be a disaster.

Me and T-Bo removed our left shoes, except Gibby, who removed his right shoe.

Then it went on for a few more games, with 4 ties, bring it to a stop when we crossed the border of Oregon.

Carly was wearing her panty and bra, while Shelby and Sam was wearing their jeans and their bra's. While me and the other guys were down to our pants.

"That was one awesome game, let's do it again next time, brrr, I'm getting a little cold, I'll wear my clothes again, its too cold for me right now." Sam proceeded to wear all her clothes back on, as did me and the others.

Once we had all our clothes on, Spencer suddenly remembered that we needed to take a bath, since it was already past the afternoon, and fortunately we found a resort, so we could swim in the pools and take a bath in the bathrooms in it.

"Hey guys, I suddenly remembered, we gotta take a bath right? Well, I can see a resort not far from here, and by the looks of it, its a private pool, so what d'ya say?"

"SURE! Let's go! I'm excited to go swimming, we could probably find some clothes for us inside there too!" Sam said. I agree with the idea, since I smell like zombie puke and blood.

"Alright, but we gotta be careful, there might be some zombies inside, and we might get chased or eaten. But other wise, we're going."

We went into the parking area of the resort, and found it to be completely empty. Good, no zombies, equals more time to swim.

We went inside and quickly changed into the swimming gear, then took a small bath with soap, then jumped right in the pool. Everything we did was fun, there were 4 pools inside, an indoor pool, an Olympic sized pool, a wave pool, and one with a slide, we went to the Olympic pool first, Disco Pool second, third the wave pool, and the last one was the one with the slide.

I was the first to go on the slide, but when I got to the end of the slide, little did I know, it was at least 10 FEET DEEP!

So naturally, I was drowning and I didn't know how to swim, I tried to keep myself afloat, but I got tired after a few minutes o consciousness and went under the pool.

Sometime later I find myself surrounded by the guys, who looked worried. Then I looked around to find Sam, though she is nowhere to be seen.

"Uhh, guys? Where's Sam?" Then she suddenly looked at me by my side. "Sam, wha- Wait a minute, does that mean Sam saved my life?"

"That's right nub, I saved your life. So you basically owe me one." I'm surprised Sam saved me, that is not a trait of her, but at least I'm alive.

"Sam, thanks for saving my life, but can I ask how'd you save me?"

"Mouth to Mouth resuscitation."

"Then that means you had your mouth in mine?"

"Yup." Oh for the love of Pete, how many time does she have to kiss me?!

"All right, that's enough, we've had our fun, now let's go and take ourselves a bath." Spencer was the first to get to the bathrooms, so we followed and took a bath, which took us a good 30-40 minutes for us to finish.

The first one to finish was Gibby, who went outside for some fresh air, so we took the time to get all dressed, it took us a while for us to finish, but we got out just in time.

We were looking for Gibby when we suddenly heard an alarm for fires.

"I think I know who did this."

"Gibby." We all said at once.

"That kid is gonna get us killed!" Lewbert shouted.

"Alright guys, now don't panic, let's just find Gibby and get out of here as soon as we-" But before Spencer could end his sentence, we heard zombie moans from the distance, and they were getting closer until we saw them outside the gate, we quickly ran away to safer spots, with the zombies running at us.

We ran back inside the building, and with our guns left in the truck, we almost had no way to defend ourselves, so I raided the kitchen and took some knives and pass'em to the others, though only Sam, Spencer Lewbert and Carly took the knives, while T-Bo took an ax from a storage room, why didn't I think of that?

As soon as we got ourselves ready, we heard some grunting, we investigated the noise, and found Gibby trying to hold off some zombies in a room.

"Guys! Can I get some help here?"

We went to his side and killed the zombies with a knife to their heads, killing them instantly.

"Now that that's over. Gibby, did you turn on the fire alarm?"

It all went quiet as we waited for Gibby to say the truth, and after a few seconds, he said.

"Alright it was me. I tripped on a rock and accidentally grabbed the fire alarm."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't, I could have told you something else." He has a point there.

"Okay, now back to the situation, we gotta get to the trucks, though we have to slice our way through these zombies, so be ready."

We went outside and saw the zombies running at us, so we hacked at them with the knives when they got near, and ran outside, but we didn't get far and got surrounded in the parking lot, with the trucks only a few meters away.

Shit, now we're dead, the only thing we could do right now is try and hold them off, though that's entirely impossible, there's like 50-60 zombies here, and the other thing we could do is hope for a miracle.

The zombies charged at us once again, and we were forced to get up on a car, slicing zombies until we dropped our knives.

"Well guys, it was nice knowing you."

"Now come on, don't be like that. We're gonna live through this!"

"We're on top of a SUV, surrounded by mindless, man eating freaks."

"Just hope we'll survive, as of now, we're stuck."

As Spencer finished what he said, one of the zombies suddenly fell down, we found out it had been shot with an arrow, then more got hit by arrows and fell down, until we went down and went back to the truck and got our guns, and shot at the zombies, killing them all in a few minutes.

After that, we went to say thank you for the help, though she took that bow and arrow, but we'll let her keep it.

"Thanks for saving us, you could have that bow if you like."

"Actually, I'd like to join you guys." She went down and removed her cap, revealing long, locks of blonde hair.

It was Melanie who saved us, how'd she follow us all that way? Did she have her own car or was she passing through?

"Melanie? How'd you get here?" Sam asked.

"I've been following you guys for nearly a few days now, on a mountain bike."

"Since Seattle?"

"Nope, I saw you guys at the gun shop, thought I'd follow you, and I was lucky I didn't get eaten, and can I join in? I'm getting tired of following you guys."

"Sure, come on in, there's still some space left."

We left afterwards, and looked for a house to sleep in, since it was already pretty dark. We found one an hour later, and set up the place, it was a two floor building, and 2 rooms on the 2nd floor, and the best part, it had a generator and hot water, yes! Now I wouldn't have to take a cold bath in the cold morning.

**End.** **Sorry if it took so long. Family vacations got in the way.**


	6. We Were In The Moment (R)

**Chapter 6.**

**[Sam's POV]**

After we found my sister, we looked around for a place to sleep in, until we found a building with two floors, with some mattresses that we could sleep on, and some pillows and bed covers, turns out, almost the whole house was powered by the generator, which means we'll be needing some gas to have it working, or otherwise we'll be sleeping without the hot water.

But before we all hit the hay, we took the machine guns and placed them on the windows, just in case an attack from either looters or zombies or whatever happens, we'll be ready for'em.

A few hours into the night, we were all on the floor, we found an obviously unused but still working DVD player and 3 disk holders of DVD's to choose from, so we plugged the player on the T.V and watched some movies that took our fancy, we watched about 3-4 movies, then we went to sleep at 10-11 pm, though tonight I didn't sleep with Freddie, he slept next to Carly, so I got a little jealous, but it's just one night, and she's my friend, I can trust her, so I can stand that.

**The next day...**

Alright, I'm certainly getting more and more jealous, I woke up to see Freddie and Carly talking, and they were definitely flirting, well, that's what I think. I stood up and walked pass by them, though they took it as nothing and continued talking. I just sat down on the chair, and ate my breakfast, with Gibby and Spencer eating with me, they noticed I was a bit angry, then Spencer took a look behind me, and saw Freddie and Melanie, and he quickly found out whats wrong.

"Ahh, I know now, you're in love with Freddie, and you're jealous because Carly's talking and flirting with him!" Spencer whispered into my ear, followed by a laugh. "I am not!" I replied.

"Hah! Denials the clincher! Sam and Freddie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Spencer suddenly blurted, but before Freddie could hear it, I shut Spencer's mouth with my hand. "SHUT UP! Alright! Alright! I'm in love with him, but will you please just don't tell him! I'm afraid he'll think me as weird and avoid me!" I whispered to Spencer, so he could understand.

"Ohh, well, I think Freddie's in love with you too, I mean, he's been talking to me, saying that he feels something weird, he can't stop thinking about you, and said he had a dream about you. I think he loves you too." I was shocked at what I heard, I couldn't believe it. "He dreamed about me? Really?"

"Yeah, so I suggest you go light on him a little, and talk to him, don't harass him, and be nice around him." Go light on the nub? I can't do that, it's somehow a tradition for me, but I'll do it. "Alright, I'll try." I stood up and went down stairs to get outside and take a walk, and when I passed Freddie and Carly, I asked him to go with me.

"Hey Freddie, will you go and take a walk with me?" He look surprised, took him a while to answer, but he answered a few seconds later. "Uhh, okay, lemme tell Carly first." Why does he need to tell her? He has his own choice. "So uh, Carly, I'd hate to end this conversation of ours, but I gotta go with Sam. See ya later."

"Yeah, okay, I'll wait." After that, I took hold of Freddie's hand and went down stairs, but not before taking two pistols for protection, and as we were getting out the door, Spencer suddenly shouted. "Oh! And can you guys get some gas for the generator? I think the gas is running out!"

"Okay, we'll do that!" Then we got out, the sun isn't pretty much up yet, so we just walked around, finding gas cans so we could fill'em up, and talking sometimes while walking. "So uh, on a scale on one to ten, was I a good kisser?"

"What?" Well that surprised him. "You heard me, how good was I?"

"Well, uh, you were uh, ahem, I think you, uh, pretty good. I'd uh, you know, give you a 9."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

We continued walking for a couple of minutes, until we found 2 gas cans, so we took right away and went back to the gas station we passed by, while also taking the gun of a dead security guard, which was a shotgun, and we took all of the bullets he had on him, which was a dozen, and the shotgun had 8 bullets inside.

A few minutes later, we filled up the gas cans, and walked back to the house, when we heard shouting from somewhere, and shots followed up. Then we heard some people talking on a radio.

"This is Bravo Team, we had just eliminated this group of civilians, but no sign of Whiskey Deltas around, though we'll keep looking." The Army had apparently sent out a special group to kill people who're still alive, though I don't know how many they are, but I'm not going to let myself get killed, and I think they'll be the Marines.

"Come on, Freddie, we gotta hide!" I told Freddie as I pulled him into a small room, and I looked out carefully, to avoid getting shot at. "We should've brought a bigger gun. This shotgun wouldn't last, since it's for close range only."

"You're right, okay, now what? Should we make a run for it? Or wait until they pass?" I asked, since I was out of ideas. "We could run, but we'll get shot, so let's try staying here for a couple of minutes."

I was right, they were the Marines, though they were wearing all black uniforms and they had black gas masks too, we waited for a few minutes, though they did leave, they left at least 6 guards, 5 of them at the gas station, and 1 directly in front of us, while the rest of their group, which was probably 10-13 more people, had walked ahead, presumably to kill more people like us. "So what now?" I asked.

"You could make a run for it, and I'll take care of them."

"No, you go, I can-." But before I could finish, Freddie placed a finger on my lips, and said. "Alright, we just do this together, okay?"

Then he takes his finger off my lips and I answer with a nod, then we go near the door, and I look out the door, then he takes a small rock on the ground and he throws it at the guard outside, which gets his attention, and he gets in the room, I shoot him, then take his guns, then I heard the other guards talking to him on his radio.

"Private, what happened back there?" Sooner or later these guys would be going here and find us, so I took all of his guns and went outside and hid behind the oil barrels, then we both took a deep breath, and fired at them, killing one, and hitting one at the shoulder.

After finishing the magazine, we make a dash back, while evading bullets they were firing, until we get in the building, just in time to warn them.

"Guys! Some Marines coming here to kill us! They've been ordered by the somebody in the government to kill anybody in infected zones! That includes us! So we better hurry!"

They all take their guns and run to the windows, with Gibby and T-Bo manning the machine guns. A few minutes later, the S.A.S sees our base and they started to shoot at us.

The S.A.S catches up with us and their leader signaled the others to shoot at us.

"Alright men! Fire!" They all fired their weapons, out gunning us, and we couldn't use the machine guns, they had perfect aim, so they could shoot us before we fired a shot, so Spencer thought of an idea. "Wait until they finish up all the bullets in their magazine! Then we'll attack!" Though they probably heard Spencer, because the leader ordered the rest to enter the building.

"Stop! Conserve your ammunition! Get in the building, and eliminate them inside!"

"Now what're we gonna do!?" Gibby shouted. "I'll take care of'em!" T-Bo suddenly unmounted one of the machine guns, and headed downstairs to meet them, and but before he did, he shouted as he went downstairs, and he fired the machine gun.

"That all you got!? Take that! You want some too!?" T-Bo killed all of them in one firing, and then he shouted to us upstairs. "Alright! They're dead!" When suddenly, we heard an explosion, and we looked out to see the trucks in flames. "No!" Spencer shouted, then Melanie shot him with her bow, sending an arrow through his head.

"Nice shot Melanie, though you could've done that sooner. Alright, let's get outta here, but first, let's take that radio, some people might be broadcasting some news." Spencer pointed to the small box type radio, hidden underneath a box.

**[Spencer's POV]**

I'm still pretty pissed off about the trucks, but we had to leave, so we took everything we can, our guns, and the bag of food, and left minutes later.

"My legs are hurting, can we stop?" Gibby said. "Gibby, we just left the house for 15 minutes." I told Gibby, who continued walking.

"Well we could just get a bigger car, I mean, there's probably a lot of cars that are left behind." Hmm, he has a point. "Good idea, now, we gotta plan this before we go, should we go in a group, or is it better to split up?"

"I think it's better to split, that way we can find one faster." Sam said.

"Okay, but how could we signal each other if we found one?" It took them to think, but Carly thought of one and said. "We could fire a shot, though that would be dangerous."

"That's good, though I can't risk losing anyone of you. Alright, now, I'll go with Shelby and Melanie."

"I 'll go with Lewbert." Okay.

"I'll go with Sam and Freddie."

"What about you, Gibby?" I asked Gibby, who was sitting on a rock. "I'm going alone, I just wanna prove myself, you know?" Then he walks ahead, going right.

"Oookay, let's get moving then, I'm going straight, T-Bo you go left, and Freddie, you go back, check those roads okay?"

"Okay, I'll do that. Come on guys, let go!" They headed back, I went ahead, we found some zombies there, so we shot them down.

Our luck is pretty much worse, we couldn't find a car that was either still working or didn't have a blown tire.

Later, we crossed paths with another group of Marines, we ran to a brick wall to hide, and I looked out to see them shooting at civilians. "Bastards, i'll make you you'll die a painful death."

"Alright, we need to get past these mucks, and get their guns, though we could use their uniforms, so I suggest not shooting them use silent attacks, Shelby, you're an expert at this right?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Okay, but be careful, if you can, disarm them, and either knock them out or break their necks, it's your call."

Shelby stands up and walks to them, then she knocks down one of them with a kick and punches one of them out with a solid strike to the face, while she knocks the other one down with a kick to the face, which probably knocks him out.

"Okay, now get those bodies here, and take off their clothes, we'll need'em."

"Why so?" Shelby asked. "So if we see more of these guys on the road, we'll just pass through, and no looters would mess with us." 15 minutes later, we finished putting on the uniform, and I can say we look pretty bad ass.

"Alright, time to go." We continued looking for a car, we saw some zombies too, and some trigger happy gunners, we shot them all because they were all dangerous, and those trigger happy people were drunk.

We continued our search, but we didn't find what we were looking for, I guess that's all the good cars are taken, so we gave up, how could the others be doing right now?

**[Freddie's POV]**

I've already seen loads of cars, but no truck or anything bigger than that, we've been looking in streets in and out for almost an hour already, but we'll still go on, we need one to get out of here, and with those Marines still around, we better get one sooner, or we'd end up dead.

"Ugh, this is going on forever! Can we rest now?" Sam asked. "No, we still need to keep looking for a truck or anything big enough, but if the others found one already, then they would've fired a shot already."

"Whatever, I'm just going to rest here!" She sits down on the sidewalk.

"Fine! Be a spoiled brat! Once we get a truck or whatever, I'll make sure that you're left behind, so good luck walking!" Then I walked away angrily. "Fine! I know you'll come back for me!"

"Don't get your hopes up!" Then I continue to walk.

15 minutes after that, Carly catches up and me and she asks me. "You aren't serious about what you said back there huh?"

"No, I'm going back there later, if she's smart enough, she'll stay there. Now, lets just continue looking, okay?"

We checked around the streets, every corner, and every garage, and while doing that, looking for a bit to eat, I'm getting hungry. We've started checking in houses and going for the cabinets, looking for canned meat and bread, and clean water, and probably some new clothes, mine stinks from all that zombie shooting.

Some time later, we checked into this house, and it looked like it still had a lot of stuff inside, and when I checked the cabinets, they were full of food! It had those ramen noodles, cupped noodles, and the rest were all canned goods.

"I think we're in luck, Carly, come in here! Help me."

"Why what is- Whoa, that is a huge load of food."

"Yeah, I know, help me find a bag, so we'll put it in there."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, we placed about 30 canned food and 5 loaves of bread in the bag, there was six of the bread, but we found some peanut butter and ate it. Then I looked in a cabinet, and found some clothes, clean ones.

"Hey Carly, wanna look for some new clothes? There might be some that looks good on you." I told Carly as I was looking at the clothes in the cabinet. "Can you get some for me?"

"Sure. Uh, would you rather want jeans or shorts?" I asked. "Gimme some jeans, and if you find one, a jacket too."

"Alright." It took me some time to get all the clothes, but eventually, I found the perfect ones, fit for me and her, and packed them in the bag.

"Okay, Carly, I found them, let's go." Carly went inside and took a look at the clothes, then talked to me.

"Cool, but first, can we uh, rest first, I mean, we tired and all, so we should." She's right.

"That sounds like a good idea, sure."

Then we just looked at each other straight for a few seconds, then I noticed she was looking at my lips, then I she made the first move, then we pulled away, then we started making out, I led her towards the couch and we continued making out, I was kissing her neck, and I heard her moan, so I continued doing it.

She started to remove my shirt, and I started hers, and when I removed it, we continued, until we removed our pants and kept on until we were down to our undies, then continued, until Carly pulled back. "Wait, this is wrong."

"What?" I went and asked her. "I mean, you and Sam, I think Sam likes you, and you do too."

"Come on, we aren't even together yet, and besides, no one will know." Then I kissed her again, and I led her to the couch, and we continued until I felt her touch my "D", I pulled her hand away and said , "What're you doing?"

"I was about to give you a, well, you know, what they do on those videos on the net."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Carly? I mean, it's alright if you don't."

"No, I wanna do it."

"Okay." She removed my underwear and held it in her had, and then she started stroking and licking it, looking at me, moaning pleasurably. "Ugh, ah, God, that feels good." She obviously liked my reaction and proceeded to put it in her mouth, giving me more pleasure than any other, it felt hot in her mouth, as she was sucking it and licking all over it.

A few minutes later, she stopped and she said, "Uh, Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do it now?"

"Wait, what? You really wanna do it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She's really into it.

"Okay, but first, come here." She sat on the couch, and I asked her to spread her legs a bit, then I started to lick hers, until I started to put my finger in it, and I heard her moan and say. "Uh, yeah, keep doing that, oh my God, that feels good." So I continued doing it until I saw it was ready, but before that, I took a condom out of my pocket and placed it on it, Carly asked as I was placing it.

"What's that?" I'm surprised she doesn't know what this is, despite talking about this at class. "This is a condom, Carly. So you won't get pregnant."

"Oh, okay." When I finally put it on, I lie on her body, and place it in, gently, as I know she's still a virgin, slowly putting it in until it's all in.

"Uh, oh yeah, that feels good, keep doing it! Go faster! Uh!" So I go a bit faster and faster until we both "came" Whew, that was pretty weird to say, I stand up I look at her and say. "That was pretty good, Carly."

"You did good too." Then she's pulls herself up and kissed me, then she says. "We should rest, we're both tired from all that, what do you say?"

"Hmm, sure, why not." I smiled and lied down with her, and we kissed right before we slept, I kept an alarm on my cellphone, so we could wake up, I set it at about 1:30 PM, and then I finally slept, but not before I placed a blanket on us.

While I thought about it, it felt weird seeing my best friend naked in front of me a few minutes ago, but it definitely felt good, and I thought about how good was I asked. "So uh, how good was I?"

She turned around and asked. "What?"

"I was asking how good was I."

"Oh, well, since you're the first guy I had sex with, I 'll give you a 9 and a half."

"Aw, how sweet of you." Then we slept while hugging each other, until she fell asleep on my chest, then I put my arm around her then slept.

**[Sam's POV]**

"Where are those guys? I'm getting lonely here, well, better look for them. They might be eating too, and doing something else as well."

I stood up and went to the street they went into, I checked into every house they might've come in, but I settled down a into one of them, because I found this house with some bacon and eggs in the fridge, so I thought I might as well eat.

"Oh my God, this bacon is great! What bacon is this?" I checked the plastic container and looked and I found out it was Canadian Bacon. "Aw yeah! I might take some of this and cook it some times." I looked around for a bag and and place them in it, soon after, I had a bag with a lot of bacon, some bread, canned milk and some packets of powdered juice.

"Where are those two?" I began to check in every street, and when I was about to give up, I saw from where I was standing, I saw Freddie and Carly's guns, so I went there and tried calling out there name.

I was a bit worried that they might be dead, so I took out my pistol and went inside, it was pretty dark inside, so I opened the light, and I was shocked, I saw Freddie and Carly on a couch, naked, and I assume they probably had sex.

"Why you little naughty bitch! I am so going to kill you!"

When Carly suddenly wakes up, and she looks around and she sees me.

"Oh my God, Sam, this is not what you think. This is no-" I didn't let her finish speaking and I pushed her to a wall and I had my hand on her neck, when Freddie wakes up. "Huh? Carly? Where are you?"

He turns around and he sees my pistol pointed at his face, he backs down. "Whoa! Sam! Uh, this isn't what you think!"

"Oh I know what this is, Benson! You had sex with her! With your FRIEND!"

"Sam, I know you're pissed off, but please just let me explain, just drop the gun, and let me take my clothes."

"Go on!" He starts picking up his shirt, pants and underwear, and he starts putting them on.

I turned my attention to Carly, who was trying to pry off my hand, I pressed in more pressure and I talk to her.

"And you, I thought I made it clear to you that I liked him." I whispered to Carly, avoiding having Freddie hear me say it. "I know, I just, we were in the moment! Okay?"

"In the moment!? What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"We just started making out an hour ago, then this happened! Okay?! Now could you let me breathe please, and I'm getting cold, I need to wear my clothes!" I let her go and she starts picking up her clothes and putting them on, by the time they finished, I made them sit on the couch, and I ask them.

"Why did you two do this? Huh?" They were pretty speechless, but Freddie piped up and said. "Like Carly said, we were in the moment, now can you let us leave? We need to get outta here."

"No, I wanna know the real thing between you two, and -" Before I could finish, I heard lots of gun shots and Gibby shouting. "Gibby! Sam! Let us go! He probably passed by the S.A.S, he'll die if we don't make it to him."

It took me a minute to think, but I said. "Alright, let's go." We ran out of the house bringing along with my bag and theirs, we followed where the shots was, and we were getting close, maybe just a 10 or more streets left.

**Authors Note: Okay, I think that's enough writing for today, I'll post Chapter 7 in a few days, a****nd I need a new title too, so post your suggestions or just PM me. The current one sucks for me.**


	7. On the way to Idaho (RR)

**Chapter 7. **

**Gibby's POV**

I gotta get out of here, I've been here way too long! I'm behind this brick wall on the corner of a street.

The reason I'm here is because I saw a group of Marines, shooting at people, I try running, but they saw me, and started firing at me and chased me until I'm where I'm at now, and I'm almost out of ammo too, all the ammo got destroyed.

"Give up kid! If you do, we won't kill you!"

"No, that's a lie!" I shouted back, then fired again, this is just like a western shoot out, exchanging shots and all.

I figured I should just give up, but they'll just kill me too, so I kept firing, I've tried to save ammo, by shooting 5 bullets at a time.

Now, the worst thing about shooting is that it attracts zombies, and a few minutes later, a horde of zombies comes out behind the marines, probably about 50-100, and I can expect they were the residents in this city.

While they were busy shooting at the zombies, I took the time to run away, but one of those Marines saw me. "Hey you! Stay right there!"

Then he fired at me, I ran, when one bullet gashes my leg, making me fall down and I fell on my face.

I lost my consciousness for a few seconds, I looked behind me, and saw him getting near. I try to get my shotgun from the holster, and I found out it fell off and it fell 2 feet away from me.

I crawled there to get it as fast as I can, by the time he reached me, I turned around and shot him in the face.

I stood up and ran into a street and I found small department store, so I went inside and hid.

While I was inside, I checked the machine guns ammo and my shotgun, and I found out that my shotgun had no more extras, there was 6 inside, while the machine gun had about enough to mow down a small group of zombies.

So I when I knew it was safe to go out, I went outside and tried to find something to eat, I went inside the storage, and found some zombies inside, I killed them all with my shotgun. Then I threw it away, it had no more ammo.

Somehow, I found my way into the cafeteria. "Jackpot! I think I could probably fry some hotdogs and have myself a nice, uninterrupted break."

I went to the hotdog stand, sadly, there was nothing left. So I take a walk of defeat, and look around for some other stuff.

When I found nothing else good to eat, I settled down for some chips and chocolate bars in a small convenience store, I went into the fridge to find some root beer, or some beverage.

And sure enough, I saw a lot of Coke, Sprite, Pepsi and Root Beer!

"Aw yeah!" I took one each and I took some chips and I sat on the ground and ate them. Then I went back for seconds, until I finally got full and I burped.

"Ah, life is good." Once I had my fill, I left, but not before taking some chips and some chocolate bars, so I could give them to the guys when we see each other. That is, IF we do see each other again.

As I was getting out of the department store, I found a shotgun and 3 small boxes of bullets right by the door way.

"Oh my god it's Christmas!" I happily took the gun and bullets, it's an auto shotgun. I left the department store, walking back to where I was, when I saw three Marines walking by, and this time, I'm not gonna run, I'm going for them.

I was taking my aim, when all of a sudden, this guy pushes me back into the store, he was wearing a truckers cap, he had a sort of car repair shop t-shirt on him, and he spoke in a weird accent.

"Are you crazy kid?! Those soldiers would've killed ya! Luckily I saved ya, Keith's the name, that there behind me is my friends Paul, Rufus, Alex, Billy, Bob, and Jim, though I had one more friend with me, we got on those whirlybirds first before him in Savannah, but the whirlybird crashed here."

"Yeah, and so?"

"Well, we've been spying on you, kid, and you looked a lot lonely, so me and my brother decided that we'd help you get back to your group, so, what' d'ya say?"

I thought for a moment, but since I'm all alone, I figured grouping up for a short time until I get back to my friends could help, so I agreed.

"Okay, well, where do we start?" I asked.

"Follow me, we've a place over on that there corner, not much farther from'er."

We ran to the street they were talking about, and when we got to it, the door was made of metal, and it was red with the words, "safe house", painted on it.

"C'mon in." Keith said as he went inside, I looked at the table, and I saw that they had some guns on the table, and had loads of ammo.

"Where are we going any way?" I said. "Well, we gotta get you back to your folks, then me and my friends'll go to Channel Islands National Park, and that's all the way to California, now I heard it's totally zombie free. So I reckon we'd go there, and hunt deer and live there until this whole thing ends."

"That's a cool idea."

"Are ya short on ammo?" Keith asked. "Yea, I need machine gun bullets, shotgun bullets, and if I can, then can I take a SMG too?"

"Sure! Pick anything you want, as long as you can carry it."

I took a sub machine gun and a magnum, then and then I took some ammo for the machine gun and shotgun. While I was checking the room they had, I heard a lot of moans outside, I looked and found a lot of zombies outside. "Keith, there's a lot o-"

"I know, that's what've been waitin' for, come on, guys, suit up. We've got things to do, and we gotta get him back to his group, and by the way kid, what's your name?"

"Gibby." I replied.

"Gibby huh? That's a nice name."

"Thanks, and do you have any rules about this? Any instructions?" Keith went to the door, armed with a grenade launcher, magnum pistol, and an auto shotgun.

"Kill all son's of bitches, that's my official instructions." Keith said, with a grin on his face

Then his kicks open the door and and shoots 3 zombies with his shotgun, then says. "Come on! Let's go! Everybody watch your back!" Keith shouted as he shot zombies with his shotgun.

While we were running, I saw kinds of zombies, like construction workers, some Marines, and bikers, and others.

"Come on! Keep up Gibby!" Paul shouted as he cleared a group of zombies in an alley way. "Keith! Come on!" I shouted to him, who was busy shooting down zombies with Rufus and Billy. "You go on! We'll take care of these bastards!"

"Alright!" Then I followed Paul and the others to the ladder, while Bob was shooting the zombies that was on the end of the ladder. "Go on up!" I went up the ladder with Keith, Rufus, Billy and Bob following, then Keith fired a shot at the zombies below using his grenade launcher.

"Alright now, through the door! Bob! Open it!" Keith shouted.

Bob opened it and then suddenly this ugly deformed zombie spitted acid on Bob's face, melting his whole face, until you could see his skull.

"Spitter!" Keith and the others fired at it, killing it instantly, then we took Bob's gun and went downstairs and shot all the zombies that were there, until we heard someone crying.

"Someone's still alive." Billy said. He went to the noise, and found this woman, almost naked, with these LONG razor sharp nails. "Oh shit!"

When the zombie suddenly looked at Billy, and she attacked him, by splitting him in half. We fired at her, though we shot her already, she's still standing, she wounded Jim, then when she went to me, I gave her a kick.

"Witch! Run!" Keith shouted as he went to the door and tried opening it, it wouldn't budge.

"Shit, it won't budge! Hold on! Fire in the hole!" Then he blasts the door open, he runs out, with me following, while Paul and the others ran out later, after they killed that witch.

"Let's keep moving! Gibby do you know where that house you slept in is?"

"Yeah! Just a few more streets!" I replied. "Let's go! Shoot every damn zombie in our way!"

We shot every zombie there was, until Rufus slowly began to back down, and he rested right on the road. "Go on! I'll just take a rest!" Rufus shouted.

When suddenly, we heard this loud roar, followed by some pounding and Rufus screaming.

"Get me off this thing!" We saw him in the hand of a tall, deformed giant, with his other arm small, while the other one was GIGANTIC! We fired at it, but after we killed it, Rufus was already dead, so we went on our way.

No was almost no zombies left to shoot at, only a small group, so we killed them to prevent killing other people, though there was this ugly, bloated fat zombie that was barring our way.

"Shoot that fat ass!" Keith shouted. "Hey!" I said.

"I meant the Boomer, Gibby, not you!" He said, with a grin. "Oh, go on then." He shot it, then it exploded, spreading this green slime all over the place, lucky we didn't get covered with it. We checked its remains, and all that was left was half of its body.

"Okay, lets g-" When this zombie jumped on him and started clawing at him, I reacted quickly and I kicked it off. Then I shot it with my shotgun, killing it in one blast.

"Thanks for saving me!" Keith said, then we continued, until we reached the street I was going for.

"Well, I think this is goodbye, so, goodbye Gibby, it's been nice knowin' ya!" Then left, after giving me his number, to keep in contact. Then I receive a text from Spencer.

* * *

**Text Message.**

**Spencer: Gibby, where are you?**

**Me: I'm right at the street where we slept in.**

**Spencer: Okay, just stay right there, I'm coming.**

**Me: Okay.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

We're making our way back to the house, we just went through this street full of zombies, luckily we have these uniform, specially made to resist zombie bites, we just went through like a breeze.

We were still pretty far from the street, so I was wishing that we already had a car. "I'm getting tired of walking." Shelby said, obviously slowing down a bit.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I replied.

When this bus suddenly passed by and started shooting at us, we ducked down for cover and fired at it, while I was firing, I saw Lewbert inside, firing, then I looked at who was driving, and it was T-Bo, I stood up and tried signaling him we surrender, while I told the others to stand up and do what I do.

"Are you sure about this?" Melanie asked. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Looks like there surrendering, right Lou?" T-Bo asked Lewbert. "Yeah, it looks like it. Let's get their uniforms."

T-Bo stopped the bus and came with Lewbert, while pointing guns at us. "Put your guns on the ground, and take off your masks."

I began laughing in my mask, T-Bo snapped and said. "You think this is funny huh?! Wait til I blast a cap in your ass!"

I've never heard him talk like the typical black guy does, until now. "Now take off your god damn mask before I put this in your ass!" I answered by saying. "No." in a snobby way.

"Take off your god damn mask! Or I'll blast you right in the face!" T-Bo was really mad now, and he didn't recognize my voice, so he kicked me down and placed his foot on my chest, and pointed his gun at me. "I'm asking you for the last time, take your mask off!"

"Aw, that ain't no way to treat a friend now ain't it, T-Bo?" I said while removing my mask.

"What the? Aw, you got me there, Spencer! I thought you was one of those Marines! I could've shot you! Where'd you get one of those uniforms anyway?" T-Bo said.

"I stole them from patrolling Marines, with a little help of CQC."

"CQC? What's that?" T-Bo asked.

"Close Quarters Combat, you could thank Shelby for that."

"Come on guys, lets go back, d'you have Carly in there?" I asked. "No, but if you want, we'll go look for them."

"Okay, come guys, hop on." We go on the the bus and we start searching for Carly and the others, and then a few minutes later, we find them, they said they were looking for Gibby, though they didn't find him, all they found was a bunch of dead zombies.

Carly and Freddie goes up first, and Freddie greets me by saying. "Hey! Nice uniform!" I reply by saying. "Thanks!" They both sit down on the left side of the bus seats. Then Sam goes in next and says to me. "That's a cute outfit." Then she sits down on the right side of the bus seats.

Unsure if that was sarcastic or she really meant it, I say. "Uh, thanks?"

15 minutes into the ride and its awfully quiet, nobodies talking except me and T-Bo, so I asked T-Bo what songs did we have on the bus.

He says. "Well, we have some love songs, there's Highway To Hell, and then there's a load of others which I have no time to check."

"Put on Highway To Hell, it'll be great."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is T-Bo in the zombie apocalypse, and while we are shooting zombies, running for our lives, or just plain mad at certain people, let's listen to this song, to get you all motivated." T-Bo said as he started the song.

We all giggled a little as we enjoyed the sounds, as we made our way to get Gibby, who was currently waiting for us.

Then I saw a group of Marines, who had blocked the way to the street Gibby was in, so I told T-Bo to sit back there and I'll handle it, then I continued to drive until I was stopped.

"Do you know where you're going, Marine?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I got prisoners here in this bus, and I'm going to bring them to the HQ, is this the right way?"

"You got that right, go on Marine, take a left turn, and you'll see it on the 4th street, that's a nice song you got there." And that was exactly where I was going to.

"Thanks sir." I replied. "You're welcome. He's clear to pass! Open the gate!" Then the gates opened, and we went on, then we went to the street Gibby said he was in.

I was the first to drop down and look for him, I went in the house, he's not in there, well, except other dead Marines.

I went back into the truck and I thought that I could find him somewhere, just not here, when we got attacked.

"Crap! Drop down to the floor!" I shouted. "Who do you think it is?" T-Bo asked.

'I don't know, but I'm sure as hell he has more fire power than us!"

Then I moved to the wall of the bus, and tried looking out, and I managed to get a peep, to find out it was Gibby who was firing. "T-Bo, it's Gibby who was firing, he's pretty mad too."

We waited until he reloaded then I tried my best at firing that machine gun, but I failed, then he fired with his SMG, where the hell did he get that?

**Freddie's POV**

When we went down to the floor, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked at it and I saw that it was bleeding, I got hit, and I could feel the bullet inside, I'm slowly losing focus, I try to keep myself awake, but Carly noticed it.

"Freddie, are you all right?" Then she saw blood on the floor where I'm lying at. "Oh my god, Spencer! Freddie's hit!"

"What?!" Spencer shouted, not much hearing what she was shouting. "I said, Freddie's been shot!"

Then I looked around and saw Sam looking at me, I can tell she was concerned, but she was probably thinking what happened a little while ago, and was thinking whether she'd help me or not. But she probably thought about it, cause she crawled to me and pulled me to her side, then she checked my wound.

"Sam, I-" I tried telling her I'm sorry but she didn't let me talk.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you. And don't take this as a favor, dork, I'm doing this for a friend."

I stopped talking and just laid still, trying hard to breath. I began hallucinating, I saw my Mom's face, she was smiling, she was there, telling me to go to sleep and everything will be fine.

"Mom? I'm coming home, I'm going to sleep now." I mumbled in my wounded state, then I slowly lost focus and I lost consciousness.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie just dropped down and fell unconscious in front of me, I was worried that he might die, so I shouted,

"Wake up! Don't do this to us! Does anybody have a bandage or something that I could put in on his wound?!"

"I got a bandage right here!" Spencer shouted. "Toss it over here!"

Spencer tossed me the bandage and I got it, then I took off Freddie's shirt and started putting pressure on his wound. "Where'd you learn that?" Carly asked.

"The kind of films that you wouldn't watch." I replied coldly. "Now move and let me do my work."

Freddie was getting paler by the minute, so I tried put more pressure on in, until it stopped, now I rolled the bandage around him and tied it, so it would stop bleeding.

"Why don't you all fire at him!?" I shouted. "He has a machine gun! And I can't get up and get on the steering wheel!"

"Who is shooting us anyway?!"

"It's Gibby!"

I knew it. I stood up and shouted. "Hey, you idiot! Stop firing!" He suddenly stop firing. I went out to confront him. He was blabbering about how he was sorry, but I knocked him down. "Didn't you realize who the hell you were shooting at!?"

"Listen I'm sorry, alright I-" Then I punched him in the face and his nose started to bleed.

"Your sorry can't do good! You shot Freddie, and now I'm going to shoot you, you worthless piece of crap!" Then I took my pistol and pointed it at his face. I saw about to shoot him when Spencer suddenly shouted. "Sam, no!"

I turned around and pulled the trigger a few times, hitting Spencer in the chest and someone who was with him, then they fell down, just like a dead body should. When I realized what I did, I dropped my pistol and I went to Spencer's side.

I checked his heartbeat and removed his mask, I heard his heartbeat, though a little blood came out from his mouth, then I checked the other one, I wasn't sure who I shot, but I was hoping it wasn't Melanie.

I removed the mask slowly, afraid of the one I shot being my sister, then I saw curly locks of blonde hair fall out, I removed it and I was right, it was Melanie.

She was still alive, she's just knocked out, I burst into tears, and I'm guilty because of what I did, I almost killed my sister, my friend, and my friends brother, now I did worse than what Gibby did.

Carly went down and hugged me, then she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I whispered back. Then we carried Melanie and Spencer back in the bus along with their masks, then we went on our way, to the next city, which was Idaho, but T-Bo said that we were getting near the border in about an hour.

I went to Freddie to check on him, he was doing fine, though he was still out. Then 10 minutes later, Melanie and Spencer woke up. "Ugh, where am I?"

"You're inside the bus, Spencer. And you're still alive."

"Still alive? What do you mean?"

"The reason you and Melanie were knocked out is because I shot you both, accidentally."

"Huh? Why for?"

"Are you serious that you don't remember what happened?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, when I was about to shoot Gibby, you went out and tried stopping me, so I turned around and shot you both, both of you were knocked out when you hit the side walk hard."

"Oh, okay. Then may I asked you something, Sam?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why were you mad at Freddie and Carly?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want to answer that question, it'll make you mad." It sure will.

"Come on, me? Get mad? Go on!" Spencer insisted.

"You do know I like Freddie, right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Spencer replied. "Freddie banged your sister."

"WHAT!?" Spencer shouted. "Yeah, I know."

"Carly! Get over here!" Carly ran to Spencer and asked. "What is it, Spencer?" Carly asked. "Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you and Freddie, well, you know?" Spencer replied. "Oh that, well, it's hard to explain but, oh, alright, we did."

"Then that means you're pregnant. Right?"

"No, no, I'm not, we used a condom." Carly replied. "Oh, that's okay, I thought you didn't use one."

Next, I went to Gibby to apologize. "Gibby, listen, I'm sorry for what I did to you a little while ago, so right now I'm saying sorry and-"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I know how you feel, I mean, I'd shoot you too if you did that to anyone here."

"So uh? Friends? No hard feelings?" I asked. "Yeah man, no hard feelings." Then we fist bumped and high fived.

"Uh, guys, big problem, we're already at the border, faster than what I said, but there's loads of Marines blocking it, should we go? They're getting suspicious about this bus."

"Let's go, it's our only chance, we can take them. Get your guns everyone, and get ready."

Everybody took their guns and got ready. Gibby went to the window and pointed at them.

"Everybody ready?" Spencer asked. "We're ready!" I shouted. "Alright, then here we go! T-Bo, floor it!"

The bus suddenly moved so fast when T-Bo floored it, so we tried to stay still, until we fired at them and they fired back, until the bus smashed through the barricade.

"Yeah! We made i- Oh no, Spencer! There's a helicopter chasing us!" T-Bo shouted.

"Everybody shoot at it, try shooting down the pilot!" Spencer shouted, who started shooting at the helicopter.

We fired at it, but our aim wasn't good enough against helicopters, but we continued, I saw Gibby aiming at the glass, but he still keeps missing, while Melanie was firing at it with the bow and arrow, she has perfect aim, but the arrows doesn't penetrate the glass hard enough.

**Inside the Helicopter.**

**Pilot #1. " We have a target over here, trying to cross the border, and it has civilians in it, should we engage or not?" **

**Command. "Is it firing at you, Black Hawk?"**

**Pilot #1 "Yes Command, it is firing at us, I need confirmation to engage." **

**Command. "Confirmation to engage confirmed, fire at will."**

**Pilot #1 "Alright, confirmation received, open fire."**

**Back at the bus.**

The helicopter suddenly fired at us, so we went back inside for cover, luckily, the pilot isn't very much of a good shot, and he keeps missing, he just hits the other cars next to us, or are we just that lucky?

Then when it stopped firing, we fired at it again, this time we manage to hit the glass, but it didn't break, then it flew up right in front of us and fired. We had a clear shot at him this time, and if he got a little more lower, we could ram it down with the bus, but it would crash right on the bus, so it's a bad idea.

**Inside the Helicopter.**

**Pilot #1 "Command, the civilians are still alive and they are still firing at us, can we fire the rockets?"**

**Command "Hold on, I'll ask confirmation."**

**Pilot #1 "Alright, I'll be waiting."**

**Command "Alright, firing rockets confirmed, fire at will."**

**Pilot #1 "Okay, you heard it, Pilot #2, rockets confirmed."**

**Pilot # 2. "All systems go, fire."**

**Back at the bus.**

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer, what do we do now!" T-Bo shouted, while zigzagging all over the road, dodging all those bullets and rockets fired at us. "Well, I have this crazy idea that'll probably kill us all." I responded, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Any idea is better than nothing!" T-Bo replied.

"Alright, since we can't get a decent shot at the helicopter, I thought of having four of us go up on the roof, and try to distract the helicopter, then Melanie'll take her aim, then fire an arrow through the glass, which should kill the Pilot. Okay, that's it, any questions?"

"I do, how're we gonna live through this?" T-Bo asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we DO take out the helicopter, it's probably going to crash down on this bus, so how are we going to dodge a helicopter going down?"

"You know, I haven't actually though about that, but, let's hope we survive. So who's with me?"

I stood up and volunteered, Gibby stood up next, though he was turned down, cause he was an easy shot, Lewbert volunteered next, saying he has nothing else to do right now, then Shelby volunteered next.

"Okay, let's go up, everybody be careful, I'll go first." I climbed up the roof and I started firing, I went to the end of the bus to prevent having the guys shot.

"Okay, Shelby! You're up next! Get up here and help! And bring Melanie with you! AH!" Then I got grazed near my shoulder, and I fell down. "Spencer!" Carly shouted. "I'm still alive, don't worry about me!" Then I stood up again and fired again, I wasn't getting hit anymore, one of the mini guns jammed, so I kept on firing, until Melanie and Shelby went up.

"Alright! Melanie, take your time and aim for the glass, you see the Pilot there right?" I asked. "Yeah."

"I want you to fire that arrow of yours into the glass, so you could break it and hit that pilot, you got that?"

"Yeah Spencer, I got it."

"Alright, now Sam, you and Lewbert get up here!" I shouted. "Alright! Mama's coming! Come on, Lewbert!"

I was shooting at the helicopter as long as I still had ammo, I checked it for a second and found out I had about 1 and a half magazines left. So I began firing in short bursts.

**Inside the helicopter.**

**Pilot #1 "Command, they're on the roof and they are firing at us, and one of the guns jammed, we need back up, send in reinforces immediately."**

**Command. "Copy that, Blackhawk, they'll be there ETA 10 minutes."**

**Pilot #1 "Alright, let's give these civilians a little piece of hell."**

**Back at the bus. **

Sam and Lewbert are now up on the roof with us, we've been firing at it for almost 25 minutes already, and I'm down to my last magazine. "Uh, Melanie, when are you going to fire that arrow?"

"I can't, there's too many bullets firing at us!"

"Give me that! Take my gun." Sam took Melanie's place and aimed for the glass, which she hits, but doesn't break. "Go on, Sam! Keep hitting that!" I shouted.

When I heard the sounds of cars behind us, I found out that they sent in 3 jeeps full of Marines. And they were getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Shelby! I need your help taking those guys out!"

"Alright! Let's go!" We went to the edge of the bus and fired at the jeeps, which was now right behind the bus, we tried fighting them off, but they were better at us, so I figured that I could jump at the jeep and take control of it.

"Shelby, give me covering fire, I'm gonna jump at them."

"Okay!" Then she proceeded to shoot at the jeeps again, this time she was aiming for the wheels, and she hit one of them, leaving it in the road, then that's when I jumped, I landed at one of the jeeps and fired my pistol at them, killing them, then I took control of the jeep and rammed into one of the jeeps, causing them to crash into a tree.

"Yeah!" Then I took one of the guns on the jeep I was in and I started to fired at the helicopter using one hand.

"Sam! When are you going to fire!?" I shouted. "Hold on! Take this!"

Then she fired her arrow, she pulled so far, she broke the glass in one hit, then it hit the main Pilot, losing control of the helicopter, causing it to crash.

"Oh crap! Hold on everyone! This going to get bumpy!" T-Bo shouted, as the helicopter barely missed the bus. I went around the helicopter and went back inside the bus, but not after I took the extra gas the jeep had.

"Yeah! We made it!" Everybody stood up and gave each other high fives, except Freddie, who was still knocked out.

Then suddenly, we got a connection on our radios, he was talking about a fort somewhere, so we listened.

"For all those who're still alive, head on to Salt Lake City, there's a large group of survivors there, and we're headed toward Fort Collins in Colorado, then go on to for those interested, go to Salt Lake City, and do not believe what the Marines say, they'll kill you."

"Well, that's good news, I haven't heard one in days!" I said, smiling. "Yeah, we're gonna live!" T-Bo shouted.

Then the guys on the roof went back down and celebrated with us. We were relieved to know that we were going to see other people.

We rode on until we reached Idaho city, though there was lots of zombies there, we did pretty good, and we got a warm welcome, a Sheriff there was the one making those broadcasts, so he let us in and we all went on our way to Salt Lake City, where we were going to meet up with the rest of the convoy.

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up to see the guys all asleep, I looked around and I saw that my body had bandages on it, so I guess that Sam did save me, and I saw a few bullet holes on the roof of the bus, something cool must've happened while I was out, I checked my phone to see a new text, a few hours ago.

"Heh, haven't gotten one of these text lately, who is it anyway?" I opened my phone to see Mom had text'd me, I can't believe my eyes, I opened the text and read it.

**Hi honey, don't worry, I'm still alive, I'm at Fort Collins right now, I hope you guys get there.**

**Mom.**

**End.**

**Authors Notes. **

Okay, while I was making this, I was was watching iGoodbye, so it took a lot longer for me to finish, but now it's done! So enjoy while I continue to cry a bit more.


	8. Arriving in Fort Collins

**Under major rewriting, read Chapter's 1-4. Sorry for the frustration this might occur to you guys, I know some of you want to know what happens next, but you have to be patient. I might release them all on April 31, or less, if I do it early. But people, don't just read then run, put a review, I'd be happy to receive some words from you guys.**


	9. The Fall Of Fort Collins

**Under major rewriting, read Chapter's 1-4. Sorry for the frustration this might occur to you guys, I know some of you want to know what happens next, but you have to be patient. I might release them all on April 31, or less, if I do it early. But people, don't just read then run, put a review, I'd be happy to receive some words from you guys.**


	10. Escape to New York

**Chapter 10. **

**[Carly's POV]**

I'm still sad about what happened to Lewbert, though we have to go on. We woke up at about 8-9:00 am, outside was still misty and it was very hard to through the mist, so we decided it was better to leave at 10:30 am, so we had time to look for more guns, cause yesterday, half of ours guns jammed, so we have only a few pistols and our swords.


	11. New York

**Chapter 10. **

**[Carly's POV]**

I'm still sad about what happened to Lewbert, though we have to go on. We woke up at about 8-9:00 am, outside was still misty and it was very hard to through the mist, so we decided it was better to leave at 10:30 am, so we had time to look for more guns, cause yesterday, half of ours guns jammed, so we have only a few pistols and our swords.


	12. In The End

**Chapter 10. **

**[Carly's POV]**

I'm still sad about what happened to Lewbert, though we have to go on. We woke up at about 8-9:00 am, outside was still misty and it was very hard to through the mist, so we decided it was better to leave at 10:30 am, so we had time to look for more guns, cause yesterday, half of ours guns jammed, so we have only a few pistols and our swords.


End file.
